supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Ayudante
Ayudante (Trofeo de asistencia en español latinoamericano; Assist Trophy en inglés; ''アシストフィギュア Ashisuto Figyua'' lit. Figura Asistente en japonés) es un objeto introducido en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Sirve para llamar a un personaje perteneciente a otra serie de videojuegos para ayudar al luchador en su combate. Dentro se pueden encontrar desde ayudantes muy útiles, hasta totalmente inservibles. En Super Smash Bros. Brawl, el número de ayudantes disponibles es de 27, pero no todos se encuentran disponibles desde el principio. El ayudante ha sido confirmado como un objeto para la nueva entrega de la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] Tras su revelación, se han confirmado varios personajes con este rol. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Ayudante :Una cápsula con personajes en su interior que te echarán una mano durante el combate. No sabrás quién está dentro hasta que la abras. Puede que se trate de un conocido o un personaje misterioso. La mayoría son invulnerables, así que atacar no es la mejor idea. Ya sabes lo que significa, ¿no? ¡A correr tocan! :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Inglés :Assist Trophy :A capsule that contains characters who will help you out in battle. You won't know who's in the capsule until you open it. It may be someone everyone knows or someone who's a bit of a mystery. The majority of these characters are invulnerable, so attacking them is not an option. You know what that means, right? RUN! :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Lista de ayudantes en Super Smash Bros. Brawl Lista de ayudantes en ''Super Smash Bros. 4'' {| !|Imagen !|Nombre !|Descripción !|¿Desbloqueable? |- ||90px ||'Skull Kid' ||Flotará un momento en el aire para luego crear una oscuridad para tapar la pantalla y al irse la oscuridad pondrá la pantalla de cabeza. ||Desconocido |- ||90px ||'Nintendog' ||Causará el mismo efecto que en la entrega anterior. Pero esta vez el cachorro cambia de ser un Labrador Retriever a un Bulldog Francés. ||Desconocido |- ||90px ||'Stafy' ||Al salir empezará a caminar y luego empezará a girar causando daño a los enemigos como en la entrega anterior. ||Desconocido |- ||90px ||'Ashley' ||Con su Vara hará que aparezcan tinieblas que podrían causar efectos tales como encogerse. ||Desconocido |- ||90px ||'Cerebro Madre' ||Dispara un Hiperrayo a los contricantes. Se puede ver Rinkas a su alrededor. ||Desconocido |- ||90px ||'Waluigi' ||Pateará con sus pies hasta que entierre al enemigo en el suelo y finalmente, lo remata con su raqueta al igual que en la entrega anterior. ||Desconocido |- ||90px ||'Andross' ||Lanzará de su boca varios polígonos, igual a la entrega anterior. ||Desconocido |- ||90px ||'Canela' ||Les dará a los personajes fruta para recuperar un poco de daño. ||Desconocido |- ||90px ||'Metroide' ||Succiona a los enemigos su cabeza causándoles daño como en la entrega anterior. ||Desconocido |- ||90px ||'Demonio' ||Como en la entrega anterior. A donde apunte al escenario se moverá al lado inverso, ésto solo modifica la vista, no la zona "fuera de la pantalla". ||Desconocido |- ||90px ||'Samus Oscura' ||Dispara rápidamente y crea explosiones de Phazon. ||Desconocido |- ||90px ||'Elec Man' ||Se mueve libremente y ataca con su ataque característico, el Thunder Beam. ||Desconocido |- ||90px ||'Knuckle Joe' ||Ataca con puñetazos rápidos y poderosos. El ataque final es un gancho o un Jab muy poderoso que puede causar un K.O. fácilmente. ||Desconocido |- ||90px ||'Lyn' ||Cuando aparece, se agacha para preparar su ataque al oponente mas cercano y ataca con un corte letal que puede causar un K.O. fácilmente. ||Desconocido |- ||90px ||'Saki Amamiya' ||Puede disparar rápidamente con su Espada Láser. Si el oponente está cerca de él, se transforma en una espada para atacar al oponente. ||Desconocido |- ||90px ||' Dr. Wright' ||Aparece y crea un edificio de la nada capaz de causar un K.O. con facilidad. ||Desconocido |- ||90px ||'Color TV-Game 15' ||Aparecen unas barras con una pelota que pueden golpear a los jugadores. ||Desconocido |- ||90px ||'Dillon' ||Hará un Ataque Giratorio similar al de Sonic. ||Desconocido |- || ||'Magno' ||Empieza a atacar a los jugadores con su maza. ||Desconocido |- Nombre en otros idiomas Véase también *